The hairs of domestic animals and particularly dogs and cats have long posed a problem for their owners who have rugs and carpets in their car, their home and in the rooms in which the animals are allowed. Vacuum cleaners are commonly used, but adherence between the animal hairs and the carpeting is such that the vacuum cleaner has to be taken over the same area, time and time again, to effect any sort of thorough removal of the animal hairs. A suction nozzle attached to the vacuum cleaner is frequently useful, but the filaments/protrusions of the suction nozzle have to be cleaned out regularly, and this is a messy, difficult, and time consuming chore.